'Abaddon's Will' Refit Galleon
A pirate's captured galleon that's been refit to serve as a combat ship. She has a lot more firepower than an San Mateo, but her maneuverability is lacking. Combat Level Combat Level: 55 WARNING *The correct "Polars" and "Open Sea Speed" remain unavailable at this time. General The Abaddon embodies the true Pirate spirit: it is a rickety floating powderkeg filled to the brim and sporting a handful of lit fuses at any given time. Novices and part time seasonal pirates taking a vacation from their national alts quickly stand out when they mistake the "Abby" as the staple Pirate tanking platform. The true nature of the Abaddon is that of an over-rigged heavy frigate with a good portion of its armor thrown out (along with the better part of the tanking ability) to make room for more glorious guns. The Abaddon is a very cost effective group/port battle workhorse (40 marks of victory and a captured San Mateo galleon deed in Captain Kidd's Office in Tortuga), however a good understanding of its unconventional nature is required before maximizing this vessel's potential. Tactics Despite its relatively heavy gun makeup, the Abaddon is not best suited for sustained long range broadside exchanges. While its solid poundage allows it to easily punch through heavy frigate armor even at medium range, the Abby has trouble holding up to sustained incoming attacks. Many captains mistake its high base structure value as an invitation to build up an armored flagship: in fact this is only a buffer meant to counterbalance its bare minimum broadside damage reduction values. In this regard and despite appearances, the Abaddon is much more akin to a structure-tanked scout than to a fourth rate or even a heavy frigate. Equipped with reload and pure damage mods to enhance its innate reload bonus and heavy broadsides, the Abaddon can best be used by skilled Pirates in tandem with damage spike skills to severely cripple/eliminate targets early on in a brawl. For a colossal ship, its high basic top speed enables foregoing Dual speed fittings for heavy acceleration modding Colossal Lightweight Halyards along with a Colossal Runner's Rig which, coupled with its high turning values, make the Abby surprisingly maneuverable and enable it to transition smoothly into the latter stages of a battle. Staple Colossal Double-Planked Armor and Colossal Heavy Flanked Armor hull armor fittings do a good job providing the Abaddon basic resilience, which may be complemented with the standard Discordant Reinforcement 3 general modification to increase survivability in heavier fights. However, extra general slot armor modifications will offer few advantages - again, because of the borderline base DR values - while wasting space that could be used to enhance the ship's natural potential as a heavy hitter. Comparable Ships It is rather hard to compare the Abaddon to other ships because it stands out as one of the most peculiar vessels in the game, right next to the 'Couronne' Galleon family. Roughly, it has the 'Hercules' Pirate Frigate's hull statistics and armament makeup, with the equivalent of the 'San Mateo' Galleon's sailing characteristics. Distinguishing Characteristics *12.5% Reload Rate bonus *Sail defense of 6 Version History (2.14.21.0) 2014-03-04 *Changed cannon battery stats *Cannon accuracy figures to be included in an upcoming hotfix patch